Vitamin Candy
by natsukashi yume
Summary: Her name is Hitomi. She loves Namimori Junior High School and thinks of it as her home. She has dark brown hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes. But she's not wearing any school uniform. She's wearing childish, chibi bear print pajamas. HibarixOc
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this story is REALLY horrible. But please try to enjoy anyway.... :) And I'm sorry if all the characters are ooc. And just so you know, at first, this story takes place when Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are in their first year of junior high, not second. Please review. You're free to tell me that I'm the worst writer ever, because I probably am. xD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Namimori Junior High. People running around in their underwear, dynamite exploding, people getting beat up by tonfas, babies making surprise appearances, and much more. The leader of the Discipline Committee, Hibari Kyoya was just about to walk up to the roof to get some rest. As soon as he entered, he noticed that there was an intruder in the school. She seemed to be looking all around the roof. She then turned around and looked at his direction. She had dark brown hair that were in pigtails that were each tied up with white ribbons and emerald green eyes. And she seemed to be wearing... bear print pajamas?

No, he couldn't let an intruder ruin the peace of Namimori Junior High. He'd have to settle this the quick way, no matter what was this herbivore's gender. "If you don't leave, I'll bite you to death, herbivore," he said as he took out his tonfas. She quietly stared at him and blinked for a while. She didn't seem to be frightened at all.

"Wow! Those are sooo coool!!! Where did you get them?!" she shouted as she ran up to him and started staring at his tonfas. "Can I see them?! Please? Please?"

Hibari swung his tonfa, but without even trying to dodge, the girl stayed at the same position and got hit with the tonfa. It had hit her arm, which could've possibly made her break a bone or two. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, is that all you can do? It doesn't hurt at all," she said as she put her hand on her arm, but just by looking at her, it seemed like she was in pain.

"Get out of here, herbivore before I bite you to death."

"Just in case you're wondering if I'm an intruder, I'm not! I... I go to this school!" she said.

_She goes to this school? Then how come I've never seen her? _thought Hibari.

"And I'm pretty sure your name is... Hibari Kyoya! I heard of you before two years ago! Back then, you were aiming to become the leader of the Discipline Committee! I'm glad you've made it!" she said.

"Who are you and what class are you in, herbivore?" asked Hibari. _Two years ago? What did she mean by that?_

"Well.... Just call me by my first name. Hitomi. It's written in the kanji for 'eye'... And two years ago, I was in class 1-A."

"Two years ago? So you're a 3rd year?"

"No.... I'm still in my first year, Kyou-chan!"

_Kyou-chan? Who was that? Me?_ thought Hibari. Intruder or not, he was not going to let this girl call him _Kyou-chan_. Just as he was about to swing his tonfa, he felt something tug on the sleeve of his school jacket which was on his shoulders. The girl grabbed his jacket. "I'll leave... if you can take back your jacket!" she said.

_Why did this girl want to stay here so much? And exactly who was she? Was she really not just some tall, 5 year old girl?_ Hibari sat down. "Do whatever you want, as long as you don't wake me up from my sleep"

Hitomi smiled. "In that case, here, Kyou-chan. It's cold out here" she said and dropped the jacket on him and something else. He picked up the small object. It was... _Lemon Flavored Vitamin C Candy?_

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, it's exactly what the wrapper says! If you ever catch a cold, it really helps! I have a lot!" said Hitomi.

"So that means you catch colds a lot?"

Hitomi nodded. "Actually.... I was always a sick child... And when I started my first year of Junior High here, a couple months later, I got really sick and was sent to the hospital... And I'm still there now... So every week or so, I sneak out to get a good look at this school. But today, I just felt like coming up to the roof! And well... you might think it's weird, but... I really like Namimori School! It feels like a place I can call home! Even though I only attended classes here for a couple months, it feels like I was here all my life. I guess it's because my brother who's 5 years older than me used to go to this school and loved it! But one day he disappeared... But since my brother loves this school, I love it too! And the more I look at it, the more I love it!"

All of a sudden, there was a group of three friends that came up to the roof. To be specific, it was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. It was probably lunch time by now. They seemed to be having a conversation. "H-Hibari-san!" said Tsuna nervously as soon as he noticed him.

"Yo! Who's the girl?" said Yamamoto.

Suddenly, Hitomi ran up to them. "Aw, you're so cute! What's your name?" she asked as she patted Tsuna's head. "Wow, you have such nice hair!!!"

"Um..er..." Tsuna mumbled, not knowing what to say since a _stranger _just suddenly came up to him and_ patted his head._

"Don't touch Juudaime!" said Gokudera and took the girl's hand off Tsuna's head.

Hitomi seamed to look disappointed. "Eh.... I'm sorry, silver head! I'll give you this to make it up!" she said and gave him a piece of candy.

"S-Silver head?! And- What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Can't anyone at this school read?" she asked. "It's _Lemon Flavored Vitamin C Candy!_ You should read some more! Well, I have to go now before really old lady nurses realize that I'm gone! I seam to be getting healthier, so I guess I'll see all of you again soon! Bye, guy with baseball bat, cute little boy, and silver head! And bye, Kyou-chan!" she said and jumped off the roof. Somehow, she landed on her feet and ran.

_Well I'm not sure if I want to see you again or not, herbivore._

Yes, this was the weird and confusing appearance of the girl in bear printed pajamas. And yes, even though she was _16_, she had the mind of a _5 year old_.

* * *

Can anyone tell me what they think so far? I'm still kinda new at writing fanfiction. This is my second story. If you want me to continue the story, I will, but if no one wants me to continue, then I guess I won't. I never really have that much confidence in anything i do. T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! I really appreciate it. When I noticed that I got reviews, I got so scared! I wasn't sure if I should read them or not. I really wanted to, but I was afraid that I'd get bad reviews!! But I'm glad that I got two good reviews!!! Thanks, **Arin-chan **and **Risuna's Nose**! It makes me feel like continuing, so that's exactly what I'm doing right now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hitomi's P.O.V

I put a piece of my favorite candy in my mouth. You know, the Vitamin C one. I just like the taste of lemons. I like oranges too and many other fruits, but Lemon is probably my favorite.

I rolled around in my bed. It's so boring here. No one around my age to talk to. I looked at my arm. It still ached from earlier today. I couldn't let one of those old lady nurses see it because they'd start overreacting. Come on, I just got hit with a tonfa. No big deal. And I'm not being sarcastic.

Hm... when I get to go back to school, what will I do? Come to think of it, I never really had any friends and none of my teachers liked me. I try my best in school, but I guess I just wasn't good enough, was I?

I got out of my bed and left the room and walked over to the nearest vending machine. Hm... I'll get this. I pressed a button and a bottle of lemonade came out. I then looked behind me. It was a little boy around 6 or 7 years old. "Oh sorry, am I in your way?" I asked and moved away from the vending machine. The boy pressed the same button, but nothing was coming out. I guess there was no lemonade left.

"Oh, um, did you want lemonade?" I asked. The boy nodded "Well um, you can have mine then," I said and handed him the lemonade.

"I-Is it okay?" he asked.

"Of course! I'll just get some orange juice instead." I smiled. "What's your name? I'm Hitomi."

"Um... I'm Hiroshi" he said.

"Let's become good friends then, Hiroshi!"

* * *

One month later...

It's been about two weeks since I've finally got discharged from the hospital! Starting tomorrow, I can finally go back to school! I can't wait! But I feel bad for Hiroshi. He's still in the hospital... and we've become such great friends! I'd always visit his room to play. I do plan on visiting him whenever I can. And I heard that next week is his birthday. I'm pretty sure he said he's turning 8. I looked at my Namimori School Uniform from two years ago. It fits okay, but it feels maybe just a little bit big. I guess that really means I lost a few pounds from being in the hospital so long. I hope I can make new friends. Maybe I can be friends with Kyou-chan, or those three guys I met.

Hey, onii-chan! I can finally become a normal middle school student now! I'm so happy! I wonder where you are right now... I hope you return soon. I really want to see you again.

I sat down on my desk and opened up a few books. Even though I was hospitalized for two years, I never stopped studying. So I'm pretty confident that I'll do well in school, since I'm already reading a few high school level books. I actually understand them really well, despite my childish appearance.

* * *

"Today we have a new student" said the teacher. I walked into the classroom. I tried to stay calm, even though I was so nervous.

"Hi! I'm Kawashima Hitomi! Just call me Hitomi! Nice to meet everyone!!" I said in a friendly tone. I looked around the classroom and saw those three boys that I met on the roof! I never knew I'd be in the same class as them!!

"Sit behind Sawada Tsunayoshi" the teacher said. Tsuna nervously raised his hand. I guess he remembers me?

I walked up to him. "Oh hi! Nice to meet you again, Tuna! .... Oh, I'm hungry now..."

"H-huh? Wait- My name isn't tuna!" said Tsuna. The class laughed.

I sat down in my seat. In a few minutes, class began. I looked into my textbook as the teacher continued to talk. I already knew everything he was talking about...It felt so weird to be in a classroom again after two years. And so nostalgic. But I don't really remember... being in a class with people two years younger than me. Haha. I guess I must be stupid. I'm 16 and I'm in my first year of middle school. What a failure. I should be going to high school by now.

"So what's _x_, Kawashima?" the teacher asked me. I guess he noticed that I wasn't really paying attention, but neither was all the other students in the room.

"Eh... Is it 43?" I asked.

The teacher looked at his textbook. "You're right" he said.

Well that was easy.

* * *

It was finally lunch time. I ran up to the roof and just as I thought, I saw Kyou-chan lying down. I walked up to him. He was sleeping. Wow, Kyou-chan seems like a different person when sleeping...

_So cute!_ I sat down next to him and quietly took out my lunch. It was just some cream filled bread that I got from the store for 99¥. I didn't really have a big appetite, so I didn't make any lunch this morning. I opened the wrapper and took a bite out of the bread. Hm... I think taste some lemon in the filling. I've made a good choice. Yay.

I looked at Kyou-chan again. He looks so delicate when he's asleep. I gently put my hand on his head and combed my fingers through his hair. Suddenly, his eyes opened. "Oh hi Kyou-chan! Long time no see! Um, Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Oh, so you've come to this school, herbivore? I'll bite you to death."

"That's the first thing you tell me after not seeing me for a whole month? And... my name isn't herbivore!! And I personally think that meat tastes better than leaves! Anyway, my name is Hitomi. That's what you have to call me. Okay, Kyou-chan? But are you a vampire or something? Because you always want to bite people!"

"Move out of the way, herbivore." He was still lying down and I was sitting down, staring right at him with my head just a few inches from his.

"You're so mean, Kyou-chan! Right after I give you a long explanation why you shouldn't call me herbivore, you still call me herbivore! So I won't do anything you tell me until you call me Hitomi!"

"Then I'll just have to bite you to death" he said and grabbed his tonfas.

"No you won't" I came closer to him. "...I will," I said and lightly bit his neck. A few seconds later, I took my mouth off his neck. He seemed too shocked to do anything. "Huh, Kyou-chan? What's wrong?" I giggled.

Me and Kyou-chan are going to become good friends, right?

* * *

So what do you think of the story so far? I hope you enjoy it. ^^ Please review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I didn't know I'd get 5 already! Thanks! I'll try to upload a new chapter everyday. :3 Well please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been about a week since I started attending school again. I think me and Kyou-chan get along really well. I mean... he only hit me about 10 times with is tonfa. That's not too many times, right? I think I also get along really well with Tuna-chan, Silver Head Haya-chan, and Baseball Take-chan.

Classes were finally over. I put my books in my book bag and got up from my seat. I grabbed my bookbag and dashed out of class as soon as possible. I had to go to the hospital before the visiting hours for today ends. I wanted to say Happy Birthday to Hiroshi and give him a birthday present. In less than a minute, I was out of the building.

"Where are you going, herbivore?" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Hibari.

"Hi Kyou-chan! I have to go to the hospital! It's my friend's birthday and I don't want to get there too late! And my name is Hitomi, not herbivore!" I said and stuck my tongue out. "Learn to call people by their names, Kyou-chan!"

"You shouldn't even be talking, herbivore" said Hibari.

"E-Eh? Well... There's nothing wrong with giving everyone a unique nickname! Besides... you call everyone herbivores!"

"Because they're all the same," he said.

"If you keep saying stuff like that, I'm going to bite you again!" I said and ran off.

"I don't think I'd mind if you did" he mumbled.

* * *

"Sorry for being so late, Hiro-chan! Happy Birthday!" I said as I walked into the room. I sat down on the seat next to his bed and handed him a present.

"Thanks, Hitomi!" he said.

"So how are you feeling today?" I asked.

"I'm fine! I'm glad you came because it's so boring here."

"Don't mention it. Just get better soon so you can get out of this place. And then we can hang out more often, okay?"

"Okay!"

Suddenly, It felt like the room was getting dark and glooming. "Huh?" I looked around. "Wow! Hi Kyou-chan! What are you doing here?!" I saw Hibari by the door.

"..."

-Plays Hibari's Theme Song-

"Hey, Hitomi. I'm scared, there's weird music playing somewhere," said Hiroshi.

"Don't worry, it's probably next door! And Kyou-chan, this is Hiroshi! Hiro-chan, this is Kyoya!"

............

.......

Silence.... Except for the music.

"... So this is the other herbivore you were talking about" said Hibari.

"Don't call him a herbivore too! His name is Hiroshi! Anyway, Hiro-chan, do you want some candy?" I asked.

"Okay," he said.

I took out a handful of Lemon Candy from my bag and handed it to Hiroshi. "Sorry, Hiro-chan. I only have Lemon... I should've gotten some chocolate... I'm such an idiot."

"No, it's okay, Hitomi!"

Just before we could really have a conversation, a nurse came into the room. "Visiting hours are now over" she said. "Besides, you're really loud and you're distracting everyone else"

"B-But... it's Hiro-chan's birthday and-"

"You have to leave."

"Eh? No way.... Bye Hiro-chan!"

"Bye Hitomi, Bye Kyoya! " said Hiroshi.

* * *

I looked at the time. 7:45. Well I think tomorrow, the visiting hours are until 9:00.... I looked at Hibari. I don't know why, but it felt like I didn't want to go home. Not yet. "Hey Kyou-chan, before you leave to go home..... I want to go to the park!" I said.

"....What, herbivore?"

"I want to go to the park, Kyou-chan. And my name is Hitomi!" I said and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"I'll bite you to death."

"I told you already, you won't bite me to death!!"

When we got to the park, I let go of Hibari's hand and ran to the swings. "Wow! I haven't been in the park for such a long time! Hey Kyou-chan, don't you want to play too?" Hibari ignored me and sat down on a bench. "Fine then! I'll just play without you!" I said and sat down on a swing and started to swing myself.

After 20 minutes, are started getting REALLY bored. Because I mean... all I was doing was just swinging myself around on the swings all by myself. I decided to get up. "Stop, swings!" I said and tried to . This takes too long. I jumped off the swing before I could get it to stop and fell down on the ground and landed sitting down on my knees. "Ow..." I said and looked at my knees. One was bleeding a lot. "Aw... where are my bandages when I need them?" I walked up to the bench were Hibari was sitting and sat down next to him. "Hey Kyou-chan, I'm ready to leave if you are."

"So the herbivore is bleeding," he said. He didn't really seem to care. Well that's Kyou-chan.

I nodded. "But I'm not a herbivore. So it's, 'Hitomi is bleeding.' Say **_Hitomi, not herbivore_**. Anyway Kyou-chan, sorry for dragging you to the park... You can go home-"

Suddenly, he grabbed my leg.

"Huh? Wait! Kyou-chan! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Biting the weak herbivore" He said and brought my leg closer to him and put his mouth on my knee. I felt his tongue lick the bruise on my knee.

I slightly blushed. "K-Kyou-chan... It's okay, you don't have to bite me because um... I can put a bandage on me when I get home and-" My heart started pounding really fast. How come? Is there something wrong with me? I'm not getting a fever again, am I? Well. Hibari seemed like he wasn't going to stop any moment now. As usual, he was ignoring me. "Kyou-chan... you really must be some vampire if you like to suck people's blood... Hey Kyou-chan! Don't you think my blood tastes nasty? ...."

............

After a minute or two, his lips finally parted from my leg and he let go of me.

"Hey Kyou-chan, you must really be nice if you wanted to disinfect my knee... Hey Kyou-chan, are you my friend?"

"...."

"Are you going to answer at all?" I asked.

"I do not become friends with herbivores."

"Aww, you're just saying that because you have no friends! Besides, I'm Hitomi, not herbivore! How about you say my name for once, okay?"

"...."

"Please? Call me Hitomi?"

"Okay then, Hitomi the herbivore"

Hitomi the herbivore. What a weird name. But.... Kyou-chan just called me _Hitomi! _ But why am I so happy?

* * *

..... Wow. Now that I re-read this, I hope that I didn't annoy the readers since Hitomi kept saying Kyou-chan about a hundred times.... O_O Truly sorry. xD And sorry if this story's kinda stupid and boring.

Hitomi: Eh? Do you have a problem with me calling Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan?! And are you saying that I made this story stupid and boring?!

me: Uh, no um... it-

Hitomi: You're being mean to me, aren't you?! F-Fine then! I won't give you any more lemon candy!

me: Huh? H-Hey! Wait! Hold on!-


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy. Sorry that this chapter's really short. T_T But I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer.

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked through the mail in my mailbox. Hm... Spam, some more spam.... Huh? I saw a small white envelope that said:

To Hitomi

I opened it up and unfolded the paper in it. My eyes widened.

I'm not sure when, but I'll be coming back soon.

It may take a while, but I promise I will come.

-Kai

"K-Kai? ... Onii-chan? ..."

* * *

There was no school today, since it was the weekend. I decided to go for a short walk around town. As I walked, I saw a cake shop. Wow, I haven't been here in a while... I walked in. "Huh? Is that you, Kyoko-chan?" I saw my classmate Kyoko-chan with a girl ordering cake.

She turned around. "Oh, hi Kawashima-san!" she said.

"Just call me Hitomi!" I said and walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Kawashima Hitomi and I'm Kyoko-chan's classmate!" I said and waved hi to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Miura Haru! So if you're in Kyoko's class, does that mean you're in Tsuna-san's class too?"

"Yah! Do you know Tuna-chan too?" I asked.

"Of course! We're neighbors and I'm also his future wife!" she said.

"Really? You must be amazing!! I'm supporting you!" I said.

"So Hitomi, are you here to buy cake?" Kyoko asked.

"Yah... I haven't been here in a long time... You know that I've been in the hospital for two years, right?"

"Oh, really? I didn't know! I... I thought you were the same age as everyone in the class." said Kyoko.

"Hm, speaking of hospital... I should visit my friend at the hospital today and get him cake! I haven't visited him in quite a while now... I guess I've just been too excited because my brother's coming back home soon!"

"You have a brother?"

"Yah, and I haven't seen him in years!"

"You must be really happy! Well, me and Haru have to go now"

"Okay, bye!" I said.

"Bye," Kyoko and Haru said in unison and left the store.

I came up to the counter. "Hey Mister, can I order some cake?" I asked to the man behind the counter.

"Sure, what would you like?"

I looked at the different cakes. "Hm.... They all look so tasty! Um... can I have one slice of devil's food cake, cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, and three slices of lemon cake?" I asked. Now that was a lot of cake. I took out my wallet. I only had a ten dollar bill (how sad. :( ), but luckily, the slices were only one dollar each because of a sale. Yay. Once I got the cake and handed the guy my $10 bill and got my change, I ran out and headed to the hospital. I'm really sorry, Hiro-chan! I haven't visited you in such a long time! I was just too busy... thinking about onii-chan coming back home....

* * *

When I entered the hospital, I tried to find his room. Hm... now where was it? I'm pretty sure it was on this floor... I started running all around. Left, Right, Wherever. That's strange... I thought his room was around here.... I then saw the nurse that I saw the last time I was here and walked up to her. "Um, excuse me, can you show me where Hiroshi's room is?" I asked.

She stood quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to say."... Oh um... you didn't know?" she said.

"Huh?Know what? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well.... just a few days ago, Hiroshi had to take a surgery and well... the surgery wasn't a success."

Wasn't a success? W-What did she mean by that? She... She couldn't mean _that_, right? "Are you saying that...."

"I'm saying that... Hiroshi's life has ended."

"Hiro-chan's life.... ended?"

The brown paper bag filled with cake that was in my hands dropped on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Such a crappy chapter... -.- Well... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I sat down in my seat. There was a free period since one of our teachers were absent and there wasn't a substitude. But still...This must be one of my realistic, dramatic dreams, right? It has to be... But if so, why is it that it feels like so many days passed? This isn't reality, is it? It can't be. It can't be.

"Hey Hitomi"

"Hey Hitomi"

"Hitomi!"

"Huh?" I looked around and saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Hana near my desk. "W-When did you get here?" I asked.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Kyoko asked. "You seem kinda different today."

"Huh? Oh. It's okay, Kyoko-chan." They're worrying about me? I'm so stupid... "Well the thing is that... I woke up late today... hehe. And I didn't have time to eat anything or breakfast and I didn't make any lunch, so I probably won't be able to eat until we get out of school!" Oh that's right... I didn't eat anything today...

"You can have some of my lunch if you want," said Kyoko.

"Really? Uh, I mean... that's okay.

* * *

I walked on the roof and went near the railings and looked at the view of the town. If this is a dream, wake me up. Please. But... "Hey, God! If this is reality.... why did you have to be so cruel to Hiro-chan?! It was sad for me to leave him behind in the hospital when I got discharged and now.... What do I do?! Why am I still alive? Why couldn't I taken his place instead? He was only eight!"

"That's why I don't like herbivores. They're weak."

Huh? I turned around. "K... Kyou-chan... you heard?" I said with a shaky voice. My throat started hurting from trying to hold in my sobs and cries. No, I couldn't cry here. I had to try to act natural... Act natural.... I don't want to be a burden to anyone so....

Hibari walked up to me and swung his tonfa at me. It didn't really seem to hurt as much as usual. "Kyou-chan... I- um..." He came closer to me and I felt his sleeve touch my face. I looked at his sleeve and it had become wet. W-What? I touched my cheek. I was crying? I... I didn't even notice.

"Why is Hitomi the Herbivore crying?" he asked.

"I think you probably heard the reason already, Kyou-chan."

"Because your herbivore friend died?"

"Something like that, I guess."

"That's why you're a herbivore."

"Kyou-chan....What's that supposed to mean? .... Hey, isn't there at least one person in your life that you feel like you wouldn't be able to live without? Someone that you really love that you always want to be with?"

"Not at all."

* * *

I dialed a number on the phone. I put it near my ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes! Mommy? How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how about you? Are you keeping your body healthy? Sorry that I'm hardly ever home... But you know I'm busy."

"I know, it's fine mommy. But um... there's something I really need to tell you!"

"Sorry, but I'm really busy right now. You can tell me when I get home, but that probably won't be until a while or so because I'm going on a business trip for about a whole month."

"Oh... Okay, mommy... but don't be surprised or anything. Bye!" I said and hung up the phone. I was going to tell her about onii-chan coming over soon...

I turned on the TV and looked through the refrigerator.... Now what was there to eat for dinner? Nothing much. I looked at the TV. It seemed like there was some time of really dramatic show on...

_"But he died!" said the lady. "How am I supposed to survive now?"_

_"Well wouldn't it make you happy, just knowing that he's probably in a better place now? And he's watching you right now. He's watching you crying, but he was never a selfish person, so I know that he'd want you to live a happy life."_

* * *

I wonder... is Hiroshi in a happy place right now? And is he watching over me? Does he really want me to be happy? I don't even know what to think anymore... I walked to the convenience store, since there was nothing to eat in my house. Hm... was that Gokudera-kun? "Hey! Haya-chan!" I said and ran up to him.

"Don't call me that! You pighead!"

"P-Pig head? Don't you mean pigtails? Well... I like pigs! They're so cute! Hm... Fine then. I won't call you Haya-chan anymore if you hate that name so much. I'll just call you... um.... Octopus head! Hi Octopus head!!"

"DON'T CALL ME TH-"

"Fine then, I'm sorry. Then I'll just give you-"

"I don't wan't your lemon candy!"

"Eh? How come? Fine then! I can give you-"

"I don't want orange flavored either!"

"Hm... Wow. Why is it that everyone always knows what I'm about to say? Oh, fine then. I'm probably gonna go buy some instant ramen. So in the end, you're still Haya-chan... Bye Haya-chan!" I said and went into the store. I grabbed a basket and I looked around. Oh! There's candy on sale! I took a few packs and put it in the basket. I then saw some instant cup ramen and put five inside the basket just in case there won't be anything to eat for the rest of the week. I then went to the cashier. I don't know why but... for some reason... something feels strange. I don't know what though. It's like I_ have_ to get out of the store quickly.

Once I paid for everything, I ran outside and looked around. H-huh? I couldn't see his face but... he seemed to look familiar. I ran toward him and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around to look at me. My eyes widened. "Are you... onii-chan?"

"H-Hitomi?"


	6. Chapter 6

I've been really busy recently. T_T Well.... here's another chapter. Are you bored yet? : l Well sorry if I'm boring. I'm gonna just go hide behind a tree.... before you finish reading this weird chapter. I just decided that I will attempt to make the story more interesting. But please read the long flashback.

* * *

Chapter 6

"So um... Do you want something to eat or drink? Um... there's not much in the house though... I would've bought more if I knew you were coming this soon..." I said nervously. What was I supposed to do? I mean... I haven't seen onii-chan in a long time! What should I say?

"Water is fine" he said and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Wow... haven't been in here in a while.... Hey Hitomi... do you think it's really okay for me to come here? Don't you think your mom might be upset?"

"What are you talking about, onii-chan? You know you can just call her mom. She's your mom too" I said and handed him a glass of water. I sat next to him.

"Well I don't think she thinks of me as her child anymore."

"Y-You're wrong! I'm pretty sure mommy really wanted to see you again.... Back then, she was just really stressed out and depressed because daddy died, so she'd say and do many things that she really didn't mean to do. But now, it's like she's starting to act more like herself... and I think she'd be glad to see you! After you disappeared , even though you were old enough to take care of yourself, she was still really worried about you!"

"You really think so, Hitomi?"

"Yah!" I said and smiled.

"So you still keep your hair like this? Don't some people make fun of you since you look like a little kid?"

"Well yah but.... Hn. They just don't know how to appreciate youth! Hey, do you want some candy?" I took out some candy from my pocket.

"Sure. But I can't believe you still eat this lemon candy."

"Of course I do, we used to love eating this when we were little! I guess I never grow up... Oh, hey! Onii-chan! I go to Namimori Middle School now!"

"Really? So what year are you in now? Your 3rd?"

"Um...." What should I say? Onii-chan doesn't know that I was hospitalized.... "I.... I was hospitalized for two years from getting really sick and... I.... I had to repeat my first year..."

"Oh.... Is that so?"

"I must be stupid, right? I... I'm 16 and I'm still have two more years of middle school...."

"No, not at all. I think you're really smart" he said and lightly patted my head. "Hey, Hitomi..."

"Yes, onii-chan?"

"Maybe we should stop being brother and sister..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He gently kissed my forehead for a few seconds.

"Onii-chan?"

* * *

_"This is Kai. He'll be living with us from now on," said father as he entered the door. "He might be a few years older than you, Hitomi, but he's really a good boy and you two probably have a lot in common."_

_"Oh, Nice to meet you, Kai! Or should I say Onii-chan?" I said and waved hi to him. I grabbed his hand and put candy in it. "Here, you can have it. It's Lemon Candy! And it has a lot of vitamins in it!"_

_"H-Hey, Hitomi, you need to keep that for your cold if you want to get any better. It has a lot of Vitamin C and that's what you need" said father._

_"But Daddy.... I'm tired of eating it everyday! Besides... I don't want to go back to school!"_

_"But if you miss so many days..... You'll have to repeat first grade."_

_"H-Huh?! Repeat... Repeat first grade? N- No! I don't want to repeat first grade!! I said and started crying._

_"D-Don't cry" said Kai. "Here, you can have this. I heard I was going to have a little sister so... I thought I'd get this for you." He took something out of his bookbag. It was a teddy bear._

_I wiped the tears off my face. "I-It's so cute!!!" I said and held the bear. It was so fluffy. I hugged it tightly. "Thank you, onii-chan!"_

That was when I was seven years old... Me, Onii-chan, Mommy, and Daddy acted like a really warm and happy family... But it all ended when I turned twelve.

_"Hey, onii-chan! Congratulations on graduating High School! You're so smart! You finished it two years earlier than when you were supposed to! And I know you'll be even smarter when you go to college! "_

_"Yah, thanks but... I should probably get a job instead of going to school..."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Mom doesn't really seem to want me in the house."_

_"H-Huh? I'm sure she doesn't mean that! She might be a little stressed because.... because Daddy died. I know I miss Daddy too.... But if my lover died, I'd probably be in the same situation as mommy, and I'm pretty sure I'd say many things that I probably don't mean to. So please don't let mommy's words harm you! I know she loves you as much as she loves me!"_

_I heard the door open. My mom barged into the room. "Oh, hi Mommy! How was your day at work?" I asked. I looked at my mom's face. It looked really pale and there were bags under her eyes. She slammed the door and kicked the table, which caused the flower vase to tip over. I noticed that it was about to fall down onto Kai's head. I quickly ran toward him and pushed him away. The vase hit my head and shattered into pieces. I collapsed to the ground. After a minute or two, I slowly sat up. I felt my head. Luckily, nothing seemed to be injured. _

_"I- Hitomi!" my mom said and ran toward me. "I didn't know what I was doing... I don't... I don't know what's wrong with me... Kai! You... As an older brother... you should've made sure that your sister wouldn't get hurt but... Why is it the other way around?"_

_"I... I'm sorry, it's my fault-" said Kai._

_"You know what... I hardly have enough money to support us all. I can't take it anymore. Hey Kai. You're old enough, right? Please do a favor and-"_

_"M-Mommy! What are you saying?!" I said._

_"You're just an adopted child! You should be glad we took you in for so many years! And you're older. So... please leave the house!"_

_Without any argument, he left the house the next day._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate it. I'm still an amateur when it comes to writing -.-lll But I do it because it's something I enjoy. :3 Well anyway, here's Chapter 7! It's been quite a while since Kyou-chan has appeared, right? He wasn't even there in the last chapter. Well... I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Onii-chan! I'll be out for a while! Do you want me to get anything from the store on my way back?"

"Maybe something to drink? All there is in here is water and lemonade. And I get tired of lemonade."

"Okay then! Bye!" I said and left the house. I wanted to go to the park again. With Hibari. I haven't talked to him for a while, since I've had so much stuff on my mind. I still miss Hiroshi a lot, but I just try my best to move on with life because I know Hiroshi would be happy too. And as for Kai Onii-chan... Well he's staying in my house for now and still hasn't met mommy yet.

So I had no clue where Hibari lived. So I just went to the most obvious place he'd be right now. Namimori Middle School. Maybe he's in that room that the Discipline Committee goes to. Yes, I know I'm going to be hit with his tonfas if I enter that room, or if I disturb him while he sleeps, but I really don't care. No. Not at all. Because for some reason, I just really want to see him today.

* * *

So yes. I won. Well I always win. But I won today because.... Hibari didn't even hit me! Not 10 times or 5 times or once. 0 times. Now that's a record! So just as you thought, I had dragged Hibari to the park, yet again. I sat down in the sand box and didn't even care if my clothes got dirty or not. I started to scoop the sand with my fingers. "... Hey Kyou-chan! Guess what happened recently!" I said cheerfully.

"Your brother came back."

"Aww.... How did you know? You must be realllyyy smart! Hey! I'll give you some candy for-"

"I'll bite you to death," he said before I could finish my sentence.

I stood up and brushed the sand off me and got out of the box. "Oh, I see. You think I'm treating you like a little kid! Aren't you?" I pouted. Why do people grow up so fast? Or am I just growing to slow? "Why do you want to act soooo old, Kyou-chan? If you keep on trying to act like that, you're body will feel older and the older you get, the less years you have to live! Do you wanna die so soon?"

Oops. Did I just call Kyou-chan old? He won't be too happy about that. Unless he likes feeling old and wrinkly. But I don't think so. Because... "Because Kyou-chan smells like vanilla, but old people smell like oatmeal!" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Uh... Yah! You smell like vanilla! But if you smell like oatmeal, I'll no longer want to get near you!"

"Then don't."

"But Kyou-channnnnn!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to leave you because... because-" Why didn't I want to leave him? What was the reason why I'd cling onto him more than anyone else? "Because Kyou-chan's my best friend!"

"Best friend? But you're Hitomi the Herbivore" he said and.... smiled? Did he just smile at me?

"Stop teasing me, Kyou-chan!" I whined and attempted to kick him, but I think my foot probably felt like a feather or something even lighter. "Hey Kyou-chan... I know I asked you many many times before but... Do you think of me as a friend even though you're always calling me a herbivore?"

"...."

"Hey Kyou-chan... It feels like you hate me... And... I don't know why I care so much... I think it's strange. I don't know why I don't want you to hate me." I don't understand it at all. Why do I want to know what he thinks about me? I never felt this way before. No, never in my whole life. And without realizing it, I was hugging Hibari really tightly. As if I didn't want to ever let go. But I knew that in any second now, this moment would all be ruined. I was going to get hit by a tonfa, wasn't I? I let go of him. "Um... Sorry."

Suddenly, I saw two people running around. When I got a better view, it was Tsuna chasing after Lambo. "Tuna-chan? Lambo-chan?"

"Lambo! We have to go home!" said Tsuna as he chased after Lambo.

"Lambo wants to play more!" said Lambo and continued to run. I saw him run past me and Hibari. Tsuna didn't seem to notice us and continued running. Suddenly, he accidently bumped into Hibari (and I'm surprised that he didn't dodge it), which caused him to lean toward me and... his lips were touching mine. After a few seconds, my cheeks were turning red. Really red. I could tell that Tsuna was panicking right now since he bumped into Hibari, and I was panicking too. This must be a dream, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late chapter. D: Well here it is. Chapter 8. Yay.

* * *

Chapter 8

I took out the house keys from my pocket and opened the door. I went inside, then closed and locked the door. "I'm home," I said and took off my shoes. I saw Kai sitting down on the couch reading a manga.

He put the book down and stared at me. "Oh, hi, Hitomi. That was quick, did you get the drinks?"

Drinks? "H-huh? Oh no! I forgot!" I panicked. That's right, I was supposed to go to the store! But I was too busy thinking about..... NO. Pretend that nothing happened.... Nope, nothing happened at all.... Hehe. Hibari Kyoya never kissed meee~~! It never happened! Erase it from my memory! But.... why am I still remembering it? It was just an accident, so I should forget all about it-

"Oh, that's okay.... Do you have? Your face is really red."

"No! I don't have fever! I'm fine!" I said and ran into my room. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Why was my heart beating so fast? Let's see now... Oh that's right! Anime and manga always solves all your problems! I grabbed the T remote from my desk and sat down on my bed. I turned the power button on the remote and started looking through the channels on TV, then stopped at one channel.

_"My heart is pounding so fast! What should I do? I'm getting all nervous!" the girl thought to herself while looking at the ground._

_"So what did you need to tell me?" asked the boy._

_"I... I love you!!"_

I quickly turned off the TV. What was that? A girl confessing to a boy she liked? But... love... isn't that a feeling that more mature and grown up people have? I... Hibari is just a friend, right? I don't love him like that, do I? Besides I..... I act like a little child...

I heard the door open. I saw Kai open come into my room. "Um... hi onii-chan."

"I kinda heard what you were watching. Never knew you were so interested in watching romance anime," he said and sat next to me.

"N-no, I'm not interested. I usually watch shonen anime! But um... it just happened to um... be there on TV and uh..."

"There's someone you like, right?"

"Ha? Um...." My face turned bright red. Did he see right through me? "I.... I don't know. But... whenever I'm around him I... Well... my heart starts pounding really fast and... well... I always care about him and what he thinks of me.... So... I don't know if that's love or not. I'm so confused right now. D-Did you ever feel this way before with a person? And does that mean you love them?"

"... Yes, plenty of times. And I do love her a lot..."

"R-Really? There's someone that onii-chan likes? Who is it?" He likes someone? Wow... I never even thought about something like this.... Well I guess it is normal.

He put his hands on my shoulders. He suddenly pushed me lightly onto the bed so that he was on top of me.

"O-Onii-chan... What are you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were on mine. I quickly pushed him away.

"I said it before, didn't I?" he said. "We should stop being brother and sister."

"H-huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked. My body was shaking nervously. "By that, you don't mean...."

"I'm glad we're not related because... I love you. Not the type of love a brother has for his sister but... a different kind of love."

"You... love me?

* * *

I quickly woke up in the morning so that I could go to school before Kai could wake up. I actually woke up really early. I quickly got ready. Hm. There was still plenty of time left. I went into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. Hm... I guess there was enough food in here to make a bentou... Should I.... Should I make a bentou for Hibari? Well... There's nothing wrong with it because.... that's what a girl does when she loves someone, right? But what if he doesn't like the way I cook? What if I end up murdering him with my cooking? That's not good... Besides... How am I supposed to face him? Right after.... Right after he kissed me!

I decided to take a chance and took out whatever I had from the refigerator. Yes. Starting today, I was a girl in love. But.... What should I do? Because.... Kai just told me he loved me. And he kissed me. But... I only think of him as a brother.... I don't want to hurt Kai's feelings. But I want to be honest with myself. So today, I'll let it all out. All of my feelings toward Hibari.

He might have no feelings at all toward me. Actually... it's probably a 99% chance. If he doesn't like anyone, why should he like me?

* * *

Should I go up on the school roof? Or should I not? I said as I repeatedly walked up and down the steps. It was lunch time right now and I was holding the homemade bentou in my hand.

"Loiterers will be bitten to death" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked around. "K-Kyou-chan!" I started to blush. "I..."

He took the bentou from my hands and began to walk toward the roof. "Is Hitomi the herbivore coming or does she want to get bitten to death?"

I quickly followed him to the roof and then sat down next to him. I watched him take off the lid from the box and looked at the food inside of it. He took out the chopsticks and began to slowly eat. Once he finished eating, he put the chopsticks in the box and closed the lid and placed it next to him and then yawned. "If you disturb me, I'll bite you to death" he said.

I giggled. "You always say the same threat, but didn't I tell you before? I'm the one that's going to bite you. And um... before you go to sleep..."

"I there something that Hitomi the herbivore has tell me?"

I came closer to him and leaned my head onto his shoulder. I waited for a few minutes and took a deep breath. Inhale... Exhale.... Okay. "Hibari Kyoya, I have a favor I want to ask you."

" What is it?"

"Is it okay if I fall in love with you?"

"... Do what ever you want."

"H-Huh? Does that mean?...." I smiled. "I really love Kyouya! ... Sorry for saying it so suddenly... but I think I've finally realized my feelings for you. But I just want to know... do you love me?"

"I guess so."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late, short chapter. I'm starting school again and I won't be able to be on as often as before, so that means I'll probably be only able to update the story once a month or so. I hope you didn't think that it was over. Well anyway, here it is.

* * *

I woke up and slowly got out of my bed and felt my head. It was a little hot. My whole body felt hot. Maybe it's just my imagination. Okay. So. Lets refresh my , I did it. I told my feelings to Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya. Kyou-chan. Whatever you want to call him. And when I asked him if he liked me, he said "I guess so". Well that's not a clear answer to me. Even if he does mean yes, I feel nervous. Maybe I just said that too suddenly. And even if he really does mean yes, what does that mean? Are we going out? Or are we just going to be together for the rest of our middle school life saying, "hey, I love you, see you later." Or maybe just pretend nothing happened at all?

I opened the door and came out of my room, then headed toward the bathroom. I then saw Kai. "Hey," he said.

"You didn't have to get up so soon... You should um... rest more" I said. I still felt weird around him. I don't want him to do anything weird to me. We live in the same house. He's a boy. I'm a girl. We're not related. What would you expect to happen?

"No, it's okay.... uh. Are you okay? You look..."

"Huh? Is there something wrong?"

"Are you sick? Do you have a cold?"

"Hm... Now that you mention it... um..."

He walked over to me and felt my head with his hand. "I think you have a fever, it's hot"

"A fever? You really think so?" I asked.

"You should stay home for today. Once you get a fever, if you don't rest, you always end up getting really sick."

"H-Huh? No, it's okay! I'm fine!" No. I didn't want to stay home from school. Not when I know Kai is going to be here. I know he's going to probably do something strange.

"It's okay, just go back to bed. I'll buy something from the store to calm down your fever."

* * *

So here I am in bed. In my bear pajamas. This time it's not bear print. It's actually a bear. With a little hood on it with the face of a bear on it. Even though I'm wearing my favorite pajamas, I can't sleep. My fever kinda went down and I should be able to go back to school tomorrow. But I might have to stay here for another day, knowing that Kai wants to make sure I'm completely better. Let's see. What time is it. Wow, 4:30 already? That was quick. Kai had already came back a while ago to give me some medicine and other things, but left again. I guess he know that I'm trying to avoid him. I took some candy and put it in my mouth.

I wonder... when's mommy coming back? It's been quite a while. She should've returned from her business trip a long time ago. Then again, she could be staying in an apartment close to her job ,since it's far away from here. But she still sends me money every month. She never tells me anything.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder if it was Kai, since he doesn't have the keys to the house. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I peeked out the window to see who it was. No way. That.... isn't him.... It's......

I opened the door. My cheeks were a little red, obviously because I had a fever, but it turned even more red. I guess you can guess why. "K-Kyou-chan! H-How did you know that I lived here?!"

"School records," he said.

"Oh. Well um... so. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because Hitomi the Herbivore wasn't in school today-"

"Eh? Does that mean that you were... worried about me?" I said as I cut off his sentence.

"So I wanted to make sure that you weren't cutting school, because I'll bite anyone to death that does," he finished his sentence.

Well that's something obvious that he'd say. "Oh, um. Okay then... Um. Is that all?"

"No. Why were you absent?"

"Because I had a fever."

"How many degrees?"

"Well, it's 38 degrees celsius."

"Any proof?"

"Proof? What proof, Kyou-chan? My face is red. I have a thermometer says it's 38 degrees. What other proof do you need?"

"You're face could just be red from thinking about me too long."

"H-huh? what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Didn't you say it yourself? Yesteday?"

"Yesterday?Oh um.... well.... I asked you if you liked me and you said you guess so! That means that you feel the same way too! Uh... right?"

"Oh, so you remember?"

"Um... Y-yes."

"Okay then let me get through the door so that I can watch you go back to sleep, Then I will make sure Hitomi the herbivore isn't lying about being sick and that she's not playing video games."

"H-huh? You're gonna watch me sleep? I can't sleep if you're watching me!"

Then, I heard footsteps, then saw Kai walking up to us. "Hi Hitomi..." he said. "And what's you're name?" he faced Hibari.

Oh no. This was bad. Really bad. "Um onii-chan... t-this is um.... Kyou-chan and er..." I said.

"Oh, I see," he said.

"And um Kyou-chan... this is my brother Kai that I'm living with and...."

"And just so you know, we're not related" said Kai.

Did Kai just say what I _think_ he just said? This wasn't good at all.


	10. Chapter 10

I dare all of you to go to my profile and click the link. D: But once you see what it is, just so you know, it didn't really come out that well. I was expecting it to look a little bit different. So please don't get this image into you're head because this isn't how I wanted her to look like. D:

* * *

Chapter 10

"And just so you know, we're not related-" said Kai.

Did Kai just say what I think he just said? This wasn't good at all. "Er um... well... okay, onii-chan. I think you've said enough-"

"And we also kissed" he said, finishing his sentence.

No. He wasn't saying this. This is a dream. It's my twisted mind. It's a hallucination. This wasn't real. It can't be.

I quickly ran away without saying anything. I sat down at the bench in the park. I looked at the ground for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, just trying to figure out what was going on.

I couldn't concentrate at all. I actually knew what happened, but it just feels like there's no way I'd admit it. It seems like... onii-chan is like a different person now! Couldn't we have just been siblings? Did he have to say something like that to Kyou-chan? And couldn't he have at least tried to get along with him? Why? Why did onii-chan have to like me? I know I sound like an idiot when I wonder why someone had to like me, but I really mean it!

My face was filled with tears. No matter how much I wiped off my tears, more would start coming. Right when I told Kyou-chan that I loved him a lot, why did everything have to be ruined? What will happen later on? What if something bad happens? I just want everyone to be happy!

Sometimes I wonder... Is it really worth it?

To be living this long?

"Um... Are you okay, Hitomi?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked around and then saw Tsuna.

"Tuna-chan... Well... I um.... Every thing's fine."

"You're lying."

Well... Tsuna is one of my really good friends. He can see through me really well. Maybe... I can tell him... everything.

* * *

"Y-you... you like... HIBARI-SAN?!" shouted Tsuna.

That's right, I told him. Now I feel like an idiot. "Um... yah."

"So uh... you're brother isn't really related to you? And he um... k-k-kissed you?"

"Yah. So now what are you going to do, now that I told you everything? That was pretty much pointless."

"Um... I don't know... Because um... isn't this a girl problem?"

"Well it's you're fault for asking! Fine then. I'll give you this limited edition berry berry lemon candy if you keep this a secret! Okay? _Not just anyone_ can get their hands on berry berry lemon! Because it lemons with a taste of berries! That means you're special!" I said and put the candy in his hand.

"Er... yah, okay. And um.... This is just my opinion but... I think you should probably tell Hibari-san all of your feelings right now and try not to avoid him... and tell your brother how you feel too. That'll probably be the best way to fix the situation."

"Hm... you're probably right...Thanks Tu-.... Tsuna-chan!" I said and hugged him tightly. "You're a really good friend."

"Um... Hitomi... can you uh... let go?"

"Oh, sorry!" I said and let go. "That's right. You like Kyoko. You don't have any room for onee-san in your heart. It makes me _sooo _sad."

"H-HUH?! Y... You knew?!"

"It's kinda obvious...."

"And um... Hitomi, can I ask you a question?"

"Yah, sure!"

"Why are you dressed up... like a bear?"

I looked at myself. I still had my pajamas on. "Oh... these?" I giggled.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was late. I slowly opened the door. I was hoping that onii-chan wouldn't be too upset or anything... Right after I ran outside with a fever. I walked inside and closed the door, then took off my shoes. "Um... I'm home... onii-chan." I walked around looking for him. "Onii-chan..." I saw the lights on in the living room I walked over there.

Suddenly, I saw onii-chan.... He seemed to be talking to someone.

"So... how have you been?"

"Um... I'm fine."

"So where is she? Hitomi. Is she wandering around again? You have to always keep an eye on that girl."

"Well... she um... kinda left..."

No way...

I walked into the room. "I... I'm back home.... Onii-chan... Mommy...."

* * *

----------------- ---------------- -----------------

So the crazy lady finally appeared..... :S I never really liked her from the start, even though I created her. And I definitely DO NOT like Kai. D: SO. Let me tell you some NEWS. :D I know everyone likes news! (probably not...) Well I've been thinking... this story might have a total of 15 chapters. Possibly more, possibly less. But it should be around 15. Depends if I decide to add a whole bunch of stuff that I haven't really been planning to do or if I just get straight to the point.


	11. Chapter 11

I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I know it's been soooo long, almost a year. I've been so busy with school that I never got a chance to update it. But now that I look back at the story, I can't believer how stupid I was for writing some scenes. xDD For those of you who haven't forgotten this story, I thank you very much. And for all new readers, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 11

In the end, I wasn't able to talk to Kai about how I felt. I was too nervous because of the weird atmosphere when I entered the house with my mom and him just being so quiet. Kai had told me that he'd move to an apartment soon, so I really don't know when I'll have the chance to tell him. I know I shouldn't be avoiding him, but I just don't know what to do... Were we really just going to part away just like this?

I go to school everyday, pretending like everything is fine. But deep down inside, I continue to wonder why I'm still alive. Why was I healthy enough to leave the hospital? If I was still in the hospital now, everyday would feel the same. I remember how I'd look outside the window and nothing would seem to change except for the leaves on trees that change color. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I could just die. So why did I try so hard to survive when I'm not even thankful right now? Why do I have to live?

Suicide? No, that wasn't the answer. I just want to have a peaceful death, so that I can escape from life, hopefully having a smile on my face. I've done everything I wanted to. Go to Namimori Middle School, score hundreds on my tests, go to the park almost everyday, meet new friends, fall in love... What else was there to do?

And since when have I been thinking like this? I just don't know anymore.

But then again, if I were to ever die, I wouldn't want to have any regrets before I died.

* * *

I looked at my test paper. Seriously? A 70? Not horrible, but it was nowhere close compared to my usual test grades.

"Sawada, you were the only one in the class that failed, and Yamamoto, try studying for once." said the teacher. He looked at me and sighed. "And Kawashima... you could've done better"

"Yes sensei" all three of us said.

Once it was lunch time, many people left the classroom, going wherever they had to go, while some decided to stay in the classroom. I put my head down on my desk and twirled my eraser around.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" asked Yamamoto.

"Um... No, it's okay, I think I'm just gonna sit here and rest for a while..." I said. I waved bye to everyone as the left the room. I could go to the infirmary... but I decided not to. Not with that Dr. Shamal guy. He's friendly and can be funny, but he kinda creeps me out...

After a few minutes, I started to hear some shouting and loud noises coming from the hallway. So long for resting peacefully... I decided to get up from my seat and see what was the commotion all about. I looked outside of the classroom and saw Tsuna dashing off somewhere. I looked around and saw Hayato and Yamamoto. "W-What's going on?"

"Oh, Hitomi, change of mind?" asked Yamamoto.

"Hm, I don't know... I guess, but what happened? Why was Tsuna running?" I asked.

"Seems like Lambo came into the school and he was having some argument with Tsuna and Reborn, then started crying... Then he ran off somewhere," said Yamamoto.

"Ehh... is that so?"

Suddenly, my head had started hurting and vision began to blur. My balance started to feel a bit shaky, which made it somwhat hard for me to stand. I rubbed my eyes a bit with my hand and everything seemed to be better. "... I guess I really will stay in the classroom... Sorry."

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V ((YES, FOR THE SECOND TIME IN THE WHOLE STORY O.o ))

"This is bad..." said Tsuna as he panted. "He ran into the Discipline Committee's room..." He decided to stay were he was for now and wait for a few minutes to see what would happen. He didn't even want to bother going into such room, where he knew he'd be "bitten to death."

In the room, Lambo had already gotten beaten up by Hibari Kyoya, of course. As usual, Lambo had said his usual phrase "Gotta. Stay. Calm..." and began to burst out crying. In frustration, he took out his 10 Year Bazooka and threw it in the air. It so happened to land on Hibari.

* * *

Thanks a lot for whoever's reading this, I really appreciate it. Again, I'm so sorry it's been so long. But now that I have summer vacation, I'll try updating it whenever I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hibari had now switched places with his ten year later self. He looked around to see where he was- the skies were gray and everything seemed to be dull. In front of him was a grave that read: Kawashima Hitomi ; 199X - 20XX .

So he was obviously in a cemetery, but this just didn't seem right. He looked at the date again. Hitomi had died six years ago in this time, and in his time, Hitomi would die in about four years.

Hibari had also noticed a little boy that was standing near him who was praying in front of the grave. He had dark brown hair. Once the little boy had finished praying and opened his eyes, Hibari saw such a nostalgic shade of green staring at him.

"What happened to you?" the boy asked. "You look... um... a bit different."

"..." Hibari stood in the same position, unsure of what to do. He was the type of person that hated crowds, yet there was something that just seemed different about this boy.

"Uh, nevermind..." the boy said and looked back at the grave.

* * *

Hibari looked around and realized that he was in Namimori Middle School; this had to be the work of the Ten Year Bazooka. He walked outside the room and saw a ten year younger Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"T-Ten year older Hibari-san?" said Tsuna.

Even though he could've said, "What are you doing herbivore? If you don't disappear from my site I'll bite you to death," he decided not to because he knew that he'd only have five minutes to do what he had to do. Right now was the only chance he could possibly see her- Hitomi.

Ignoring Tsuna, he walked away. As he searched the hallway, he saw Hitomi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. He calmly walked up to them and grabbed Hitomi by the arm.

"H-Hibari?" Yamamoto and Gokudera shouted.

Hitomi looked at him in disbelief. "… Kyou-chan? You're… Kyou-chan?" She was too shocked to even squirm and get out of his grasp. The way he tightly held her arm… it hurt, but she couldn't even react to it.

"… Don't do anything stupid you'll regret," he said.

"..." Hitomi looked at him quietly. She looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Go back to your usual self… Hitomi."

"Just Hitomi? You just now called me… Hitomi…" she said and blushed. "Usually it's Hitomi the herbivore…"

"… Yeah."

"I'm so confused right now… The Kyou-chan I'm looking at right now seems so different, I don't know what to think…"

"…"

"But you seem serious… so I'll keep in mind what you said… I'm stupid, but I won't do anything I'll regret. I'll try to remember that."

"… Just one minute left."

"One minute?"

"… Yeah," he said and stared straight into Hitomi's eyes. Before he knew it, he had let go of her arm and instead, he was gently holding onto her hand.

"… Bye …" he said and within seconds, a big puff appeared and so was the Hibari from this time.

As soon as he realized he was holding her hand, he let go and walked a few inches back. Yamamoto and Gokudera were watching them with a blank expression, witnessing everything that happen in the past few minutes.

"Kyou-chan… what on earth is going on? I know you don't really like talking, but please explain to me everything. And in exchange, there's a lot I need to tell you too."

* * *

The Ten Year Later World…

The boy stared at Hibari with a strange look and then rubbed his eyes.

"Is my eyesight getting bad?" he muttered. "… You look like… you keep changing…"

"It's nothing…" said Hibari as he looked at the grave. He then began to space out and thought of what happened the last few years…

Hitomi was able to skip a couple of grades for being so smart. Before Hibari knew it, the two of the graduated high school together. They never really went out as a couple would usually do, since he hated crowds.

But it was okay. She really loved him, and he hated to admit it, but he loved her as well. That was all that really mattered.

There was a time the two of them sat down on the park's bench, late at night. Till this day, he could still remember their conversation.

"_Hey Kyouya…" said Hitomi as she held onto his hand and looked up at him._

"… _Yeah?"_

"_You know, I don't have that much time left."_

"_What?"_

_She smiled. "I mean, if we don't hurry, I won't be able to cook dinner for you."_

"_Oh."_

_At the time, he didn't really understand what was going on and didn't really pay attention to what she meant when she said she didn't have much time left._

_

* * *

_

199X-20XX …. Lol, I didn't know what year to put xDD Well that's the end of the chapter… Thanks to all readers who have been reading this for a long time and thanks to all the new readers as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone for all your reviews! It really makes me happy. And to all who's a bit confused with what's going on with the TYL world, it's all going to be revealed later on. Sorry for the long wait. Ever since I started school, there's no time to do anything. Well now… onto the story. :D

Chapter 13

Hitomi's P.O.V

After school, I was planning on talking to Kyou-chan, but he seemed to be busy with work for the Discipline Committee.

I decided to walk home so that I could talk to Kai about everything so we could even things out. As I walked, I took small steps. Sure, I wanted to talk to Kai about everything, but at the same time, I was just so nervous. What should I say to him?

The sky was an orange-red color. It was really beautiful. I remembered my childhood and how Kai would always play with me over here by the riverside. We were really like brother and sister. But things weren't the same as before and I didn't know how I could possibly get everything to return the way it was.

In the distance, I could see someone sitting down in the grass. Even from far away, I knew who he was. Kai.

"Onii-chan!" I called out to him. Once he noticed me, I ran and then stood in front of him. I panted heavily and stared at him.

"So school's over for you?" he asked.

I nodded and then sat next to him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking about stuff…"

"Oh… Um…" I clenched my fists. I wasn't expecting to tell him anything until I got home, but I knew that I just had to let it all out now. "You know, these past few days, I had a lot on my mind…"

"Same here."

"There's so much I want to tell you… but I just don't know how to word it…"

"Well there's something I need to tell you too. Should I tell you first?"

"Oh, okay…"

"I'm sorry, Hitomi."

"H-huh?"

"I know, I've been acting like a jerk, but I just couldn't control my self… I almost forgot that we're brother and sister, even if we weren't related. You see me as a brother and I should have thought about that before I've done all those horrible things to you."

"Onii-chan…" Those words… he sounded so serious. "All this time, I can't believe I didn't notice you liked me in that way… I'm so sorry…" I covered my eyes with the palm of my hands once I realized I was crying.

"Hitomi…"

"I just want things to be like the way they were before! Those were the times I loved the most! When we were brother and sister, Daddy was still alive, and Mommy was always happy!"

Suddenly, Kai wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't see his face, but I could here his sobs. He was crying too.

"Don't worry," he whispered into my ear. "I love you more than anything in the world, Hitomi. I want you to be happy. That's why I'm going to leave our relationship as brother and sister, it would be better off that way anyway. One day, you're going to make a family of your own, any maybe I will too. Dad's going to be watching us. And when Mom sees our smiling faces, she'll probably be happy too. Our childhood's ending, but we're still going to be the same as before."

"Onii-chan…" I hugged him and cried like a baby. Kai was my brother, nothing could ever change that.

* * *

At home, Mommy was gone and the two of us were finally our old selves again. We'd talk, laugh, and eat together. We also played video games for hours- beating each other and going on quests together.

It was late and I remembered that I had school tomorrow.

"I guess I'll be going to sleep soon."

"Oh okay, make sure you get your rest."

I nodded.

"Oh wait, Hitomi…" he said before I could leave the room.

"Hn?"

"Sometime I'm going to have to apologize to that guy…"

"Oh, you mean Kyou-chan?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "That's right… I still have a lot to tell him. I need to explain to him the whole situation…"

"Is this guy your boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend?" I blushed. "I… Actually, I don't know… Well um… I like him and he knows that already, but the way he answered me seemed kinda vague..."

"Hah, just by looking at your face, it's so obvious you like him."

"Eh… is it really! I… What should I do?"

"Well first, I guess you explain to him whatever you need to say. And then…"

"And then?"

* * *

The next day at school, I was finally in a better mood and I could finally show a real smile on my face. I felt so relieved.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Hitomi," said Tsuna.

"TUNA-CHAN!" I shouted.

"So… it's back to Tuna again?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Tsuna before…"

"Oh, did I? But… You're supposed to be Tuna…"

"No, not really…"

"Yeah, really!" I said and poked his cheeks. "You want some candy? I have pink lemonade flavor this time!"

"No, that's okay... Well, it's good to know you're okay now…"

"Yeah, I was able to talk to my brother. And everything's a lot better than before. But I still have to straighten things out with Kyou-chan."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Tuna-chan… Hey, I have a quick question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well… Why is it that there was some older guy in our school that looked like Kyou-chan, talked like Kyou-chan, and smelled like Kyou-chan?"

"W-what?"

"He started talking to me and Haya-chan and Take-chan said he was Kyou-chan. But Kyou-chan is definitely a lot younger than him!"

"Lambo…"

"Huh, what about Lambo?"

"Oh, nevermind… Um… maybe try asking Hibari-san?"

"I could, but I doubt he would say anything!"

"That's true… I guess you can ask me again if says no.. heheh…"

"Why can't you tell me, is it something serious?"

Tsuna stared at the ground silenty. "Um…"

"N-never mind then…" It probably was serious then. I just hoped it wasn't too bad.

* * *

It was hard to find Kyou-chan, but I was quickly able to notice him when I saw him beating up a few kids.

"Kyou-chan," I said as I walked up to him. "… You shouldn't have beaten them up so much, I feel bad for them…"

"… Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Yeah, um… I just wanted to tell you that after school, I'll be waiting at the park, so please come when you're not busy. I'm not gonna leave until I see you. So if you don't come, I'll… I'll…"

"… You'll what?"

"If you don't, I um... I won't forgive you!" I said and stick my tongue out at him, then ran off.


	14. Chapter 14

It's unpredictable on when I'm gonna update the story again xD It might be a week from now, a month, maybe even five months. When I'm not in school, I'll try the best I can to work on the story and I promise, I will finish it. I'm gonna have winter break, which means I'll be able to work on Chapter 15, yay :D :) Well here's chapter 14 :D

Chapter 14

After school, I waited at the park. I watched little children chasing each other, riding bikes, and laughing. To pass time, I played hide and seek with some of them, but soon, it got dark and they had to go home. But they said that they'd come back another time and that they hope to see me again. So I decided to wait at the bench.

At first, I was afraid that Kyou-chan wouldn't come, but a few minutes to 8:00, I spotted him coming into the entrance.

"Kyou-chan, you're here!" I said. I got up from the bench and walked over to him.

"… You're still here?"

"Uh, yeah. I said I'd wait and I kept my promise! But I almost thought you wouldn't come… heheh…"

"Stupid."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"You. You just called me stupid…"

"Yeah…"

"Hn… Yeah, I am stupid." I sat back down on the bench and he sat next to me.

"Before yesterday, you were avoiding me," he said.

"Oh, so you noticed, Kyou-chan? I… I'm sorry…"

"So what happened?"

"Kyou-chan, you seem to be a lot nicer than usual… Well um, never mind that. Well… ever since my brother, Kai, said those words to you… I became afraid to talk to you. I didn't want you to know that we kissed, but now I know that onii-chan really regrets it. My father took him in when his friend and his wife died in an accident. My family used to get along really well until my Dad died. Once that happened, my mom became really depressed and she took all her anger out on onii-chan and made him leave the house. So once he returned a couple years later, I realized that the two of us changed and well… he liked me. It felt like we weren't even brother and sister anymore. But now, I think we returned back to the way we were before, so I'm happy again… Um, sorry if I said all of that at one time, did I confuse you?"

"No."

"Okay um, Kyou-chan, I guess that's it then… But um… I won't avoid you again, don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying."

"Sure you weren't…"

"I wasn't. You're a herbivore."

"I'm not just any herbivore. You call me Hitomi the herbivore."

"Yeah, you're different."

"I am, right?"

"You're more destructive…"

I giggled. "Oh yeah, Kyou-chan. Do you plan on telling me what was going on? There was some guy that looked almost exactly like you, except he was a bit older."

"What did he say?"

"He just told me stuff like… don't do anything stupid I'd regret and that I should act like my normal self. And… he called me Hitomi! Without adding herbivore!"

"Oh really…"

"Yeah… Um, I was just wondering if you could explain this situation your in…"

"Situation?"

"I don't know but um… I just always here everyone talk about stuff like 'Vongola' and the 'mafia' and how Tuna-chan is the 10th generation… or something like that. I tried asking him, but he didn't tell me anything. I know you probably don't like explaining stuff, but I really want to know."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well um… you know how I…" I started to blush before I could finish my sentence. "You know how I feel about you Kyou-chan. I… I…"

"You love me?"

"Um yeah… I love you." I could feel my face turn red. I just wasn't used to saying that I loved him. "I know you're a really strong person, but sometimes I can't help but to worry."

* * *

Kyou-chan didn't really tell me that much about what was going on, but I made sure that I listened to everything else he said. All I really knew was that he was in dangerous fights that involved the mafia.

"Thanks, Kyou-chan…" I said and looked up at him. "I know it must be really dangerous and I'll still worry just as much as before, but I'm happy you told me about it… Be careful, okay?"

"… Yeah."

I got up from the bench and went behind him, then covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?~"

"It's obviously you…"

"Who am I?"

"An annoying little girl."

"That's sooo mean~! Guess again! You have two more chances!"

"Hitomi the Herbivore."

"Well that's what you call me, but who am I _really_?"

"What happens if I get this right?"

"Well you'll find out, won't you? So… who am I?"

"You're Hitomi."

"Yay! You got it right!" I leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then quickly walked away from him and hid behind a tree.

"Come back out… Hitomi."

"Eheheheh…" I slowly walked out from my hiding place.

"What was that about?"

"Um, well… Last night, my brother told me I should give you a surprise kiss, but I'd feel too nervous if I did it while you were watching me…"

"So you want to kiss me…"

"W-what? No! I mean um… yes?"

"Come here."

"H-huh?"

"Just come here before I change my mind."

"O-okay," I said and walked closer to him.

"Go ahead. Kiss me wherever you want."

"W-what? I thought you were going to kiss me- Oops, I mean um er…"

"So you want me to kiss you? Just a moment ago you were the one that wanted to kiss me."

"Kyou-chan, you're so mean!" I said and blushed. "You're always teasing me."

I looked at him and he looked at me. Without realizing it, the two of came closer together and our lips met each other.

I began to wonder, what's happened to me? Time passes by so quickly. I remembered when I was 5. Since when did I become a teenager? When did I become 16? But I'm still me, Hitomi. The girl that acts like a little kid, but I had to admit. I was getting older.

I remember when getting stuffed animals and candy was a joy. But this kiss was even better. And falling in love with Kyou-chan was the best.


End file.
